finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feymarch
.]] ''.]] The '''Feymarch', also known as the Land of Monsters, Land of Summons, or the Phantom World, is a location from the game Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is located in the Underworld, and it is here where all Eidolons live. The dwarves of Tomra to the Southeast call this place "The Land that Lies Between". The Eidolons are guided by their queen Asura and king Leviathan. Due to the magical power located on the Summons' plane, time flows faster in the Feymarch. The town in which the Eidolons live is guarded by the Passage of the Eidolons, a cave filled with lava, and only those with the Float spell can bypass the lava and reach the Feymarch; crossing it without Float will cause HP damage. Rydia was brought to the Feymarch when Leviathan attacks a ship she is traveling on, and matures very quickly under the watch of the king Leviathan, after which she is sent out to help defeat Golbez. After obtaining the Falcon, Cecil and his friends can travel to the Feymarch. There, they can interact with many of the land's denizens and fight Asura and Leviathan. After the Queen and King are bested, they will become available for Rydia to Summon. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, in Rydia's Tale, the Mysterious Girl comes to the Feymarch to take the power of the Eidolons, Rydia was saved by the King of the Eidolons and so she could go to the rest of the Underworld to warn the Dwarves. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *10,000 accumulated gil *Ether *Dry Ether *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Remedy *Yoichi Bow *Yoichi Arrows *Rat Tail Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Phoenix Down *Maiden's Kiss *Ether *Dry Ether *Elixir *Yoichi Arrows x10 *Killer Bow Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Ether *Potion x2 *Phoenix Down *Tent *Kokkol Ore Shops |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Locations ;Eidolon House It is the structure farthest north of the streets. Inhabits it is a nameless eidolon and the building also has the only Save Point in the whole Feymarch. To start the eidolon hunting game exclusive to the iOS version, the player must speak to the eidolon in the house, and when all eight are found, the player must talk to him to obtain the Piercing Magic augment. ;Eidolon Library The Eidolon Library is the building south of the eidolon's house. The first floor and B2 houses all tomes, scriptures, and books on Eidolons and Eidolon history, all of which the player can read as a summons crash-course. ;Audience Chamber It is the library's B3, accessible from B2. As the eidolon guard says, it is Queen Asura and King Leviathan's audience chamber. To speak to and challenge Leviathan, the party must defeat Asura first. After the two are bested, they will give the party their blessings and will wish them luck. During the ending, the audience chamber is shown again. Enemy formations *Asura (boss) *Leviathan (boss) Music The Feymarch's theme is called "Town of Illusions." An arranged version of it can be found on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon album. Gallery Etymology "Fey" is an alternate name of the mythical fairy. A march is the name given in medieval times for the border region of a country. The term was coined by the translator for the DS version, Tom Slattery. http://www.rpgamer.com/features/insidegaming/tslatteryint.html Trivia *In the GBA and PSP remakes, it is possible for the player to visit the Feymarch without Rydia in the party. Doing so will result in a different line of dialog for most of the NPCs there, commenting on Rydia's absence. *In the iOS remake, the victory screen during the battle with Asura and Leviathan retains the same from the Passage of the Eidolons. In the DS remake, the Feymarch had its own victory screen. References de:Land der Beschwörbaren Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations